game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Monthly News Feed/April
This is the first Monthly News Feed. Here I'll give insight of my projects, my planning in the future and tease information of some projects. Enjoy. Warzone: Iron Wolf II teaser There hasn't been an update for my latest entry in the Warzone-series, but here it finally is. This a teaser for the storyline. Look carefully at the text displayed at the top and to the characters and their color schemes. It now may seems weird unlogical, but if you start understanding the picture, you can speculate much about the story of the sequel to Iron Wolf. The official mission names will follow soon. They go alongside the characters throught the last design stages and will be released for public as soons as possible. If you have predictions for the storyline, share it in the comments, because I would like to hear it from you. Cybershock The names of all Cybershock missions are definitive. There won't be anymore missions added or scrapped and the names also won't change. The names are as followed: The Invasion, The Wall, The Standoff, The Bounty, The Attack, The Order, The Crusade, The Blitz, The One Percent, The Dunes, The Siege, The Blackout and The Angel. There will be a total of 13 missions. The main protagonist will be an Earthling, named Gavin Summers. He will be playable for the whole storyline at all times. However, no more information regarding multiplayer, which was put on standby after NINE100 Studios dismission to focus on the singleplayer. I'll gie more information about multiplayer as soon as possible. Dark Half 3 Even though Dark Half 2 is still in finishing stages, Dark Half 3's production as a collaboration with Section's 141 Studios. The production of Dark Half 3 goes parallel with Dark Half Online. The production stumbles a bit, especially with problems about shifting away from the original concept, which DECA doesn't want. Yet, once again, you all can expect a major twist in the storyline. Further information regarding the plot can't be given. However, many small hints have been given throughout the writing process. Read the page from the tagline to the last word in gameplay and you can prepare yourself for one of the most ambitious project from me yet. White Hood possible announcement For 2018, DECA has announced to release 3 new entries, which names aren't specified yet except of one. White Hood is the name of a proposed 2018 title. The title is rumoured to be set somewhere in the mid to late 20th century. No other information isn't given. Other possible 2018 titles are rumoured to be called Fate's Edge and The Knights, but a classified project leak also revealed two names, Evolution and Titan, which are both seperate titles. You can expect more information soon. Also be aware that White Hood isn't officially announced yet, but is the most likely. Gameplay isn't revealed yet and won't be anytime soon. The Quantum Theory - Open source I have cancelled the original idea script of Enlightened, which was named back then as End Times. Now time travel has been scrapped out of the storyline and the whole theory I discribed here is now open source. This means that everyone can use it in their storylines without stealing my ideas or something like that. Just ask if you can use it, most of the times I'll say yes anyway, but so I know who uses it. If you do have interrest in the idea, but need some more help with it or have questions, message me.